parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Lion King part 29
Simba Nala you find my mother rally the lioness i ll look for Scar Gruffi be careful Simba Scar Sarabi and Sarabi walks fourth as the hungry hyenas snap their jaws at her Sarabi yes Scar Scar where is your hunting party theyre not doing their job Sarabi Scar theres no food the herds have moved on Scar no youre just not looking hard enough Sarabi its over theres nothing left we have only one choice we must leave priderock Scar were not going anywhere Sarabi then you have sentanced us to death Scar then so be it Sarabi you cant do that Scar im the king i can do whatever i want Sarabi if you were half the king Mufasa you would never but Scar angry knocks Sabari down Scar i am ten times the king Mufasa was and Simba emerges Scar Mufasa no youre dead Sarabi Mufasa Simba no its me Sarabi Simba youre alive now can that be Gruffi it does not matter now madame hes home Scar Simba im surprised to see you alive and gummi bear youre back as well boy could this any better and the hyenas gulp Simba give me one good reason why i shouldnt rip you apart Scar Simba you must understand the preasures of a ruling a kingdom Gruffi its no longer youres to command Scar Simba hes right Scar now step down Gruffi do what he says step down Scar Scar oh oh ye well i would heh naturally however there is one little problem you see them he points to the pack of hyenas on the rocks they think im king Nala well we dont Sunni thats Scar Simba is the rightful king now obey his orders and step down Simba shes right the choice is youres Scar step down or fight Scar oh must it all end in violence i d hate to be responsible for the death of a family member wouldnt you agree Simba Grammi Scar thats not going to work this time he put it all behind him Scar yes eh but what about his faithful subjects did they put it behind them Nala Simba what is he talking about Scar so you havent told them your little secret well nows your chance to tell them tell them who is responsible for Mufasas death Simba i am Sabari its not true tell me its not true Simba its true Scar you see he admits it murderer Gruffi no we all saw Mufasas dead body in the gorge but Simba did not kill him Scar Gummi Bear we all know the truth now if it werent for Simba Mufasa would still be alive and Simba its your fault hes dead do you deny it Simba no Scar then youre guilty Simba no im not a murderer Scar oh Simba youre in trouble again and this time daddy isnt here to save you and now everyone knows why Scar corners Simba near the cliff and fire comes Gruffi Simba look down Simba looks down and sees fire Scar now this looks familiar hmm where have i seen this before oh yes i remember this is the way your father looked before he dead and puts his claws on Simba Scar and heres my little secret he whispers to him in his ear i killed Mufasa suddenly Simba remembers it seeing Mufasa fall to his death but Simba angerly jumps back on the cliff and pins Scar to the ground Simba murderer Scar no Simba please Simba tell them the truth Scar the truth but the truth is in the eye of beholder and Simba chokes Scars neck Scar allright allright i did it Simba so they hear can you Gruffi lets hear it Scar Scar i killed Mufasa Gruffi i knew it Scar it was you who murdered the king just so that you can take over the pridelands making Simba so guilty well the guilt is youres and the hyenas attack and jump on Simba and Scar flees the battle but the lionesses fight the hyenas Category:The Lion King Parts